


Blood and Water

by Icie



Series: Information Broker AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Information Brokers, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Sugawara have an agreement where sometimes they meet up and have sex. And Oikawa supposes this counts as that, but it's still a little different.</p><p>Information broker/Durarara-ish AU, plot what plot knife- and bloodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KidScrappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/gifts).



> please please please check those tags!! this is honestly just dubiously negotiated knifeplay and bloodplay.
> 
> takes part in the same universe as [It will be Okay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2472773) and [Work Relationships](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3121106).
> 
> written for the wonderful [kidscrappy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kidscrappy) birthday, tho i am a little late. clearly you only write those you love knifeplay.

Today, Oikawa thinks, is a good day. Most of it he spent out on the streets, hitting up his contacts and wrapping up some of his online business, then he bothered Hajime on his lunch break and even though he insulted his disguise, he seemed moderately pleased by the interruption which is as much as anyone can hope for when bothering Hajime.

And now, he's tucked away in a love hotel and using it for its intended purpose for once.

Suga uses a hand to shove his face into the bedding by the back of his neck. "Tooru, are you paying attention?" Suga's voice is kind, but the blade that nicks into Oikawa's skin is anything but.

They don't often get opportunities like this, both of their lives are busy and turning down invitations for 'playdates' is a part of the game which limits the number of times the two of them meet. They're always careful not to seem too eager, not to act like this is more than a convenience, even though they both know they don't trust anyone else to fuck them right, not when they want something that other people refuse to give. For Oikawa, it's Hajime who yells him out of the room every time he so much as hints that adding more pain might not be a bad thing. For Suga, Oikawa isn't sure, it could be half a dozen people, but he suspects it's that Suga doesn't want to take risks with the others but he would be okay if he fucked Oikawa up while he fucked him. It's the kind of mating ritual that sharks have, Oikawa thinks (though he would object to anyone other than himself calling him a shark on principle: he's not a shark, loan or otherwise). Sharks have rough skin, too many teeth, and are dangerous on their own, terrifying in groups and when they fuck, they draw blood.

"You do rather demand it, Kou-chan," Oikawa says in reply to Suga's question about where his attention is focused. Ever since he discovered Suga's given name, Oikawa has used it as much as possible ill-advised though though calling him anything but "Suga" is. The first time he'd used it, Oikawa wasn't certain he was going to make it out of the room alive. Suga buried all information about himself deep, and apparently gets testy when Oikawa proves he's good at his job. But he had made it out, and now he's here.

Oikawa hears Suga's intake of breath. It's funny how often his mask slips, how impatient he gets over little things. Even funnier is how often Oikawa catches him at it. "Tooru, don't call me that," he says, pretending to be gentle.

"Fine, fine," Oikawa draws out. " _Koushi_." Suga might not be able to see his smirk because it's pressed into the pillows, but he'll be able to hear it in his voice, and he uses 'Koushi' as an audible kick to remind Suga that they're not here to play nice.

Suga gets with the program, shoving him into the bed more firmly where his hand still sits against Oikawa's neck. Oikawa expects the cold press of the blade this time. And this time, Suga doesn't break the skin with the line he draws. But he'll get around to it, it's always only a matter of time, albeit a tedious one.

The line shifts until the blade is mapping itself against his skin. The knife Suga is using is one of the few things about this Oikawa didn't decide, and he wouldn't agree to it if Suga hadn't made it an non-negotiable condition - using actual words and not the half truths they usually engage in - so Oikawa every time they do this Oikawa hands over his own switchblade for Suga to use. These are the only times Oikawa lets it out of his grip while concious. Suga is the only person to have held it other than himself since he bought it with his first pay check in this job. And he hates that Suga has his hands on it when even Hajime has only brushed his fingers over the handle while it was still within Oikawa's grip. He wants to lurch up and punch Suga, take whatever cuts that earns him, and wrestle it back. But that's part of the game, too, and if he does, he'll have lost. So as always he pushes the feeling to one side and focuses on the feeling, because Oikawa doesn't lose to Sugawara Koushi.

Suga adjusts his position, swinging a leg over Oikawa and straddling him just below his ass. Unlike Oikawa, Suga is still fully clothed and the cloth of his trousers is smooth against the back of his legs. Suga brushes his fingers down Oikawa's back and rests them where he first nicked into Oikawa's skin, just above the small of his back. Oikawa can feel the cut, but only barely. He keeps his knife sharp and it can't be more than an inch across so it makes sense, but it's still a relief when Suga leans over so his lips are beside Oikawa's ear.

"Are you ready, Tooru?" he asks but doesn't wait for a reply before the blade bites into Oikawa's skin again. Oikawa gasps, sound muffled by the pillow as Suga draws his knife at an angle to the first cut, up and deeper but still shallow. If Suga wasn't sitting on his ass he'd try and arch into the edge, force it deeper, but Suga's weight is keeping him down.

Idly, he wonders if Suga works out, Oikawa finds the time, somehow, but he's not in shape like he was in school which bothers him more than it should. Suga's all lean, he has muscle under there but not much, so how he sits like a lead weight over Oikawa while he does this he has no idea.

Suga brings him back to the present with the blade. This time it draws a moan from him, an embarrassing and long sound. It hurts, stinging, and he should be whimpering or trying to get away but it's good. It's what he wanted, what he always finds himself wanting in the end.

"Good boy," Suga says, without a hint of irony.

Oikawa doesn't have his mind back from the flash of pain, not entirely, all he can manage is rocking against the mattress in response to Suga's praise. He sometimes wishes Suga would do this where he could see it, but there is a part of having to twist to catch the silvery scars he leaves behind that makes it good, so he doesn't ask.

Suga cuts him again, a curve at a higher angle, up from the end curling towards his spine. "You do bleed so wonderfully, Tooru."

"I'm always at my best for you, Koushi," he says as bait.

Suga takes it. He digs the point of Oikawa's blade into his back, just the tip, never enough that Oikawa is in actual danger, though there's always infections, the possible slip of the knife.

The thought makes Oikawa shiver.

Logically, he knows he could get up and leave, push Suga off in a single motion, then either pin him down or kick him away to pull his black shirt and fur lined coat on and whip out of the hotel without a word. But it doesn't feel like it's within his power when his skin is breaking out in a sweat that has everything to do with pain but more to do with how hot he's getting.

Times like these Suga doesn't kiss him. He leaves that for when Oikawa wouldn't want it, when he's saying a goodbye outside on the street or when Hajime is watching. He does give him little touches, little strokes, and murmurs, letting him know that he wouldn't do this to just anyone, that Oikawa is _special_ , that maybe this is a casual agreement but it's one he cares about, even if he doesn't care about Oikawa himself. Even if he'd kill him without a thought if the time came that this town was too small for the both of them.

Suga draws two more lines up his skin and then slips his finger along one, sending Oikawa's hips bucking into the sheets.

Suga laughs. His laugh is light and pretty, and speaks of a different world than the two of them live in now - a world where murder isn't just a matter of course and they don't feel more comfortable out after dark. His laugh sends a rush straight to Oikawa's dick and he grinds into the sheets again, squirming into them until Suga puts a firm hand on his hip and shoves his thumb into a cut.

"If you make this difficult I'll leave," he says, which doesn't worry Oikawa. He presses more firmly into the cut making Oikawa gasp and arch, and leans over to dangle his knife in front of him by its handle so the blade catches the light in front of Oikawa's eyes and he can see a flash of Suga's expression, all pleasant kindness over a steely heart. "And I'll take this with me."

Oikawa freezes, though he doesn't mean to.

"Good boy," Suga says, and from there, he's in complete control.

Suga continues, cutting up his back while Oikawa holds in sounds and movements until he can't any more, until he has to let out his breath and grind into the sheets underneath him. At some point, he feels Suga press condom covered fingers into his ass and stretch him wide, and then a vibrator stretching him further and he groans when Suga turns it on. He hates the sound of them - _"it's like you shoved a chainsaw up my ass, Koushi."_ \- but he can bear it for the extra pleasure it gives.

Suga makes him suck him off before he lets Oikawa come, playing with Oikawa's switchblade all the while, flipping it open and closed, tossing it in a half turn to catch it again by the handle, but not using it to cut him. Oikawa can see his own blood on it and he can feel more trickling from the cuts on his back though the first ones have congealed shut already.

After Suga comes, he wipes Oikawa's cheek, removing the cum spread there and mingling it with his blood. Then he licks it off his finger in an unwise but hot move that brings Oikawa close to the edge. Suga must have known it would, because he flicks the setting of the vibrator up and leans down to whisper by his ear with lips that Oikawa wants to imagine still have some blood on them. "Do you ever think," he says, and reaches around so he's touching the freshest of Oikawa's cuts tracing the edges of it, "that we might be fucked up?"

That's all it takes for him to come, he shudders and moans, once and loud. Suga doesn't help him ride through it but he doesn't need to, all Oikawa needs is the cuts on his back and the pain that they bring.

Suga kisses him then, which hurts too, but in a different way, flicks Oikawa's knife closed and drops it in front of his nose as he sags. "I went deep with some of those, your Hajime would recommend stitches. If you were inclined to ask him."

Oikawa will think about that later, right now he's enjoying himself, and he knows Suga is too as he folds his coat over his arm and leaves him alone in the room.


End file.
